It Happened Over the Summer
by keepyourmindwideopen
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are staying at Hogwarts over the summer before Harry's sixth year. Something funny is going on between Ron and Hermione, and Harry is noticing the same thing with Ginny and himself. What's going on? Will love blossom or wil
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here I am, back with my third fanfic! I'm very excited about it, this is one that I started writing late one night about a year ago…and never continued on. I had completely forgotten about until I was looking through my notebooks, hoping for some inspiration for my OWKB story (please r/r it as well!), and I thought instead I'd just work on it some and get it published on here!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JKR, not me!

Chapter One

He had never felt quite so great in his life. He was engaged in a rather deep kiss at the moment. Lips merging, tongues gently touching, teeth clicking. He was so involved, he couldn't quite control what he was doing. He felt his hand run up her smooth back. Fumbling, he managed to unhook her bra. His hands started at her soft, flat stomach and slowly moved upward. He was almost there, an inch away—

Harry woke up, drenched in sweat, and rather sticky around his midriff. What had he been dreaming about? Well, he was quite sure _what_ he had been dreaming about, but _whom_? He got up, pulled back the sheet to be washed, and quietly went to go shower.

When he returned, Ron was sitting up in his four-poster bed. "You're up early." He said to Harry.

"And you." Harry replied, hoping Ron didn't notice the missing sheet on Harry's bed.

"I would've slept longer," Ron began, "but my stomach was keeping me up. D'you want to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?

"Of course." Harry responded, and they headed downstairs. "Should we get Hermione?" He asked when they reached the common room.

"Oh yeah, I'll go!" Ron started up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Uh, Ron?"

"Oh, yeah, right! That won't work!" Ron laughed. "HERMIO—" Ron began to shout at the top of his lungs, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Shh! You trying to wake up China, too?"

"I don't know about China," said a voice at the top of the stairs, "but it was enough to wake me up." The boys looked to see Hermione, still in pajamas. Harry could swear he saw Ron go a bit pink at the sight. "Let me go put some clothes on. I'll be down in a minute. I'll get Ginny too."

Harry's heart jumped. "What's wrong with you?" Ron inquired. "You look like you just swallowed a frog."

"I don't know, I'm just hungry, I guess." He lied. What was going on? Could he have been dreaming about Ginny? No way, he thought, she's my best friend's little sister! But he wasn't entirely convinced.

Since the four friends had decided to stay the summer at Hogwarts, they had spent a lot of time together. They were the only Gryffindors there and they rarely saw the other three students that occupied the castle. Harry was certainly having his best summer yet, not having to go back to the Dursleys. Ron and Ginny didn't especially want to go home. Mrs. Weasley was still in hysterics over their older brother Percy who had become somewhat on an enemy to the family when he began working at the Ministry of Magic the previous year. Hermione stayed to keep them—or more specifically, Ginny—company. She was perfectly happy to do so, as long as she got plenty of use out of the school library.

Harry was positive it hadn't been Hermione he'd dreamed about. First of all, they were too good of friends for that. Secondly, Harry knew that even in the dream world, Hermione would never give in to him like that. She was clearly too enamored of Ron, though neither of them seemed to realize it. They were to busy bickering to notice. But Harry had known, ever since fourth year, when Ron got insanely jealous that Hermione was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Harry didn't dare mention it, though. Ron would only deny it.

The foursome headed down to breakfast together. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione muttered to each other about how hungry they all were, but Harry walked in silence. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out if his subconscious knew more than he did about this Ginny situation.

"Are you all right?" Ginny broke the silence, causing Harry to jump. "You look like you just swallowed a frog." Harry could see that the insults ran the same through the Weasley family. He looked around and realized that Ron and Hermione had already gone in to breakfast. How long had he been standing there like a goon, staring off into space?

"I'm fine." He replied, finally. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ginny asked, her sparkling blue eyes wandering into his.

"Uh…Quidditch. Yeah."

All right, that's it for chapter one! Please read and review, guys! It truly inspires me to write more! And, I take constructive criticism very well, in fact, throw it at me as hard as you can. I'm on the newspaper staff at school and I'm rather used to it. Anything to help, please! And please be sure to read my other stories! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

Chapter Two

Ginny doubted he was thinking about Quidditch, but she didn't say anything.

That evening in the common room, Ginny and Hermione were cozy in the large armchairs, reading in front of the fireplace. Harry and Ron were out practicing for Quidditch.

"Hermione," Ginny started, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Umm. Well, stuff."

"Okay. Care to be a little less vague?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed. "Lately, I've kind of been thinking that, well, I might, oh gosh."

"Yeah?"

"Well," Ginny began again. "You know, I haven't seen Dean in quite a while, and…" Ginny was referring to her boyfriend. Her and Dean Thomas had started to date during her fourth year, and she had spent the entire summer without him. She missed him, but not terribly and was certain she had gotten over him. He hadn't even sent her any owls.

"You think you've got it for Harry again after spending so much time around him?" Hermione guessed.

"Exactly. Am I a horrible person?"

"Not at all!" Hermione assured her. "By the way, Harry was kind of quiet this morning. Any clue what that was all about?"

"Well, he had that look on his face. You know, the one guys get when they're thinking about sex."

Hermione looked surprised. "Ginny, how do you know that face when you see it?" Hermione was surprised.

"Trust me, growing up with six brothers, you get to know a lot of things pretty well." She smirked. "Anyway, he _said_ her was thinking about Quidditch."

"A likely story." Hermione snorted, shaking her head.

"I'm just sure he'll never think of me as anything more than Ron's little sister."

"You're not so little anymore." Hermione grinned and nodded towards Ginny's chest.

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted, defensively.

"Well, you know…maybe he was thinking about you this morning. Like you said, we've been spending a lot of time together. Maybe he's starting to notice you."

"Are you saying her never noticed me before? How can you be around someone for four years and not be noticed?"

"No." Hermione started over, "Perhaps he's starting to _notice_ you."

"Oh. You mean like…in a sexual way?"

"What? What about sex? I distinctly heard 'sex'. Picked it up on my MANDAR." Ron had just entered through the portrait hole.

"Ha! 'Man'!" Hermione laughed.

"What do you use _that_ for? Picking up men?" Ginny joked to her older brother.

He ignored that statement and went on. "Are you girls talking about sex? Naughty, naughty…"

"No. Besides, she said 'sectional', you idiot." Claimed Hermione.

"Oh." Ron went pink.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked, climbing in.

"Nothing at all." Ginny smirked, "I'm turning in." If she claimed that she was tired, she would have been lying. She just wanted to take in everything Hermione had said. To think. She didn't get any sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey trixie-pixie-luvzhp-106, thanks for the review! I'll will try to keep the story updated as much as possible, but please forgive me if I get writers' block every once in a while! Keep reading and reviewing!

Oh, and I know Hermione seems a _little_ out of character in this chapter, but I've always thought there's more to her than she lets on, so I hope everyone can forgive it!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. It's still not mine. All JKR's!

Chapter Three

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she tried desperately not to think about the dream she had just had. She felt that "sex" and "Ron" didn't belong in the same sentence, let alone the same dream. Gross! She thought, my period must be coming soon, that would explain why I'm so mentally preoccupied on sex. Her and Ron hadn't been getting along well lately, and she hoped that another fight wouldn't be the result of her PMS irritability. The last thing she wanted was to act like a hag. She wasn't sure why they kept fighting, but she knew she didn't like it.

Hermione wouldn't ever dare let on that she had possible more-than-friends feelings for Ron. She was quite sure it wasn't mutual, so she kept it from everyone and had gotten very good at keeping it from herself, so as not to get hurt. But lately, it was becoming increasingly more obvious to her, and she realized that she couldn't keep hiding it. She had been writing about these confusing feelings in a beautiful leather-bound journal her father had bought her for her last birthday. She knew she could always talk to Ginny, but lately she felt like some things she could trust more with her journal. Plus, she kind of figured Ginny might not want to hear about Hermione's feelings for her brother.

She got out of bed and reached under the mattress—where she kept her journal. Her hand was surprised to find the usual spot empty. She lifted up the mattress a little more, trying to see if maybe it had gotten pushed back a little. Nothing. It wasn't there.

"Oh my god." Hermione said out loud.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"My journal. I usually keep it here, it's gone!" Hermione began to panic. Whoever had it knew all about Ron by now and was probably sitting back and having a good laugh about it. "Who would take it?" Her voice trembled. Ginny comforted her by stroking her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you probably just misplaced it."

"No, I always put it in the same place." Hermione replied. "Someone must've taken it. I knew I should've charmed it so that no one else could read it! What was I thinking?"

When Ron got out of his shower and returned to his room, there was a house elf changing his sheets. "Oh! I'm very sorry, sir! Please let me get out of your way!"

"No, 's okay." Ron said, sitting down on his trunk. "Keep doing what you're doing."

"Sir?" the house elf began, "I have a question, might I ask it?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Could you read this to me? Just some of it? I can't read, but the writing is very pretty. I just want to know what it says."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ron answered, expecting it to be something of great unimportance.

When the house elf finished changing the sheets of his and Harry's beds, he handed a book to Ron. It was red and bound in leather; it looked very expensive. "Any specific page?" he asked.

"This one, please." The elf tapped his finger on the book and it magically turned to a page in the middle.

"Okay," Ron began to read the page to himself, trying to see what he'd be saying to the elf, and secretly making sure there weren't any words he couldn't pronounce.

_I'm just really confused. I mean, I've always just thought of him as one of my very good friends and never anything more. But now, every time I talk to him, every time I see him, every time someone else mentions him, I get butterflies in my stomach. After every good conversation we have I feel giddiness and excitement. And every time we fight I feel like I might cry. We were never really two to get along all of the time, but we never argued this much before, and usually about such petty little things! I'm afraid that I might be egging him on to fight so much just because I don't want him to realize that I really do have feelings for him. And these aren't regular shallow teenage crush-on-a-guy-you-hardly-know feelings, these are serious I-think-I'm-falling-in-love-with-my-best-friend feelings. And I don't know what to do with them, so I'm using them for fights. I wish I didn't do that. I wish I could just come right out and say, "Ron Weasley, I'm in love with you."_

Ron sat speechless. He knew whom it belonged to; there was no question about it. And at first, he was almost positive this was a practical joke.

"Sir?" the house elf asked.

"Where did you get this?" Ron demanded angrily, his cheeks turning red.

"I found it."

"Where?"

"In the girls' dormitory. It fell out of a bed when I was taking off its sheets. I didn't mean to be nosy, but the writing…"

"Yes, I know, was pretty. How much are they paying you?"

"Paying me, sir? Who?" the house elf looked confused.

"You know who I'm talking about! The ones who gave you this book!" Ron yelled furiously. He had never been a big fan of house elves.

"No one gave it to me, sir. I told you, I found it."

"Okay," Ron said, breathing heavily. He began to calm down, and came to terms with the fact that this wasn't a joke. He handed the book back to the house elf. "I want you to take this and put it right back where you found it, okay?" He shoved it into the elf's hands.

"Yes, sir." He said and left.

Just then Harry came in from the shower. "Ron? You okay? You look a little…agitated."

"Yeah, it's…it's nothing, really. Just a bloody house elf that was getting on my nerves."

A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter 3. Be grateful for it's length…at first it was only going to be the Hermione part, but I decided to write a little more and I think it turned out pretty nicely. So be sure to review and let me know what you think! If anyone has any ideas or ways they think I should change things, please let me know. I value constructive criticism, it really helps me a lot!


End file.
